Avengers x Reader-The Nervous Game
by Gingerbatch
Summary: Tony discovers a game on the internet that strikes his fancy. Now you and the other Avengers are subject to his idea's wrath...Hopefully it'll be better than truth or dare.
1. Intro

You're not sure when it was exactly that you had so smoothly been incorporated into SHIELD, but by this point the thought of not being a part of it was appalling to you.

Everyday there was something going on- computers to program, missions to fulfill, experiments and research to be done. It had been somewhat daunting at first, now that you thought about it; but it was just a part of the job now. Similar things could be said about the effect of the Avengers on you. It was like they were always there.

The same could be said about you when it came to them. You were basically one of the team in a little under a day when you first met them all. You all just clicked together without much thought.

This is why it was pretty normal for you to be seen with the others at Avenger tower on a Friday night. This factor was also there was little surprise to Tony's flirtation toward you.

"How you doing, [name]?" Tony asked as he sauntered up to you dramatically.

"Better now that you're here." You smirked.

"Aw, I missed you too huggy boo-boo bear." Tony grinned leaning forward and knocking heads with Steve- whom had chosen that exact moment to stand.

"No stop. Das gay, Tony." You stated in mock horror as you smiled.

"Oh, you're just jealous." Tony replied flipping his imaginary long hair.

"You two done yet?" Steve deadpanned.

You glanced over at the super soldier for a moment, taking in his unamused face. Looking back at Tony, the two of you exchanged a grin before turning back to Steve.

"You mad bro?" The two of you asked in unison.

"Stop it." Steve furrowed his brow.

"Ah, he mad." Tony snickered.

"So mad." You giggled.

"Seriously, [name]? Seriously?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud." You stated, pushing his shoulder a bit. "We're just having a little fun."

"….I'm not sure you understand the concept of 'fun'." Steve sighed.

"Wow, rude." You huffed.

"All I'm saying is that internet memes are starting to get old." Steve replied defensively.

"Holy biscuits and gravy, Batman! You're right!" You smirked at him.

"Don't you dare start that again…" Someone groaned from across the room.

"Aw, let me have a little fun with that Bruce." You whined.

"Please no. We couldn't stop Steve for a month after you started that with him." Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples. In the corner of your eye, you saw Steve's face go scarlet.

"Well a pox on you then, sir." You grinned.

"Nay." Bruce shook his head. "Thou shalt ne're speak of such blasphemy."

"How then, my lord, shall I speak of wit?" You smiled openly.

"Declare then thy wishes, but not as a knave." Bruce smiled slightly.

"Alas, I fear a loss of such ability." You chuckled.

"You two are giving me a headache…" tony moaned.

"Senseless oaf. I bite my thumb at thee." You smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tony dismissed you. "You need a new hobby."

"Why? The one I have now keeps me on my toes and strengthens my mind." You shrugged.

"Well, give it a rest for tonight at least." Steve grinned. "Plenty of time to continue later."

"Hmmmm, true." You replied with another shrug.

"I take it you're done bantering back and forth?" Natasha asked as she walked in.

"Yep. And I take it you were hiding from the banter as per usual?" You nod to her.

"Precisely." Natasha replied with a small smile.

"Wow, Nat. Verbal combat hater much?" You frowned playfully.

"Get used to it." Natasha smiled.

"Already am." You laugh. "So, beside making each other's heads spin, what else did we have planned for tonight?"

"Tony said he had a plan. Right?" Steve stated turning to the billionaire.

"Yeah, I recently found something on the internet that struck my interest. I figured we could try it tonight." Tony shrugged.

"….Which is…?" You prompted.

"All will be explained shortly." Tony flashed you a smile. "There are still Avengers missing."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" You murmured to Steve.

"So do I, but you can't stop him once he starts." The soldier sighed.

You frowned in thought of what Tony could have possibly found. Knowing him, it was something physical and intimate. Joy. A sigh escaped you as you looked up; the rest of the team was entering.

….Well. It would be interesting to say the least.

"…Tony…" You stated in a warning tone as something occurred to you. "This had better not be like truth or dare…"

"Trust me babe, I'm not stupid enough to repeat that." Tony frowned. "This will be more….comprehension based."

"Yeah. THAT'S a vote of confidence." You scoffed slightly.

"Look, I guarantee it'll different than that train wreck." Tony reassured you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"…..Ok." Y smiled wryly. "I'll trust your judgment on this…"

You walked over to the circle being formed by the rest of the team. Turning to your side, you gave Peter a smile as you sat next to him. He returned the gesture in kind before turning to Tony as the genius began to speak.

"I'm sure you're all DYING to know what we'll be doing about now." Tony mused with a smirk.

"Yeah, 'dying'." Steve rolled his eyes. You giggled.

"I found this recently actually." Tony continued ignoring Steve's comment. "It seems pretty popular among people who want to get closer to the person they like."

You paled as the description of the item Tony found struck a chord of recognition. He couldn't be talking about-

"It's called the Nervous Game. And it seems to be a trust exercise that doubles as a confessionary tactic."

Dread filled your core as your recognition proved to be correct. This was a very Tony move, you mused as the other team members asked questions about how the game worked. Next to you, Peter had a blush so red it looked painful. Patting his shoulder in an attempt to alleviate his embarrassment and minute panic, you yourself blushed slightly at the prospect of what could possibly happen. Peter nodded to you in thanks after he had calmed down and you smiled slightly.

"Everyone get it? Good." Tony stated dragging your attention back to him. "[Name]! You go first!"

"What!?" You blanched; eyes wide.

"You've heard of the game before, right? Well, since you have experience you can guide the others." Tony smiled suggestively.

"Hearing about a game and actually playing it are two ENTIRELY different things!" You shouted, blushing furiously.

"And? You're still going first." Tony smirked.

"Mark my words, Stark. You WILL regret this later." You growled crossing your arms and glaring.

"Yes, yes. You'll be the cause of my eternal torment; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and whatnot." Tony replied, pushing you toward the door to one of the guest rooms. "Now sit in here and wait while we choose who your partner is."

You whipped around to give him some sass, but he had closed the door on you. Huffing, you sat down on the edge of the bed in the room; quietly waiting for the next person to enter.

...XXXXXXXXXXX...

And so it begins...

So here is something that school has done to me. My classes get boring at times and I'm often not anywhere near a computer so I can continue work on Chapter 6 of my Homestuck fic.

I apologize to all of you who are waiting for an update. It'll be a while longer with senior year being a pain.

Just know that I AM working on it and hope to finish it soon.

Anyway, this is my first reader insert fic of sorts. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing to be honest, but I'm having fun with the method I have so Imma roll with it.

Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Gold

Ironman (Tony Stark) x Reader

You sat in silence in the guestroom for what seemed like an eternity before the sound of the door knob turning was heard. Gazing over at the entryway, you saw Tony enter the room and close the door behind him.

"Lemme guess," You smirked. "Steve made you all draw straws."

"…So what if we did?" Tony replied, glancing away.

"So, you're stuck with me because of your rotten luck." You laughed.

"I do NOT have rotten luck." Tony scoffed. "I just didn't want you to be alone."

"The fact you forgot I swore vengeance tells me you didn't expect to get the short stick." You bluntly stated, chin resting in palm. "So how did I do? Spot on deduction?"

Tony looked like he was preparing to give a snarky response, but instead deflated with a sigh. Shoulders slumping, the billionaire took a seat next to you with his head hanging. You were taken aback by this and stared at him curiously.

"What?" You finally sighed.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Tony mumbled, head still hanging.

"What did I say?" You asked, placing a hand on his back gently. "You never slump like this."

"…..I really pissed you off…..didn't I?" Tony stated glumly.

"…THAT'S the issue here….?" You blinked in semi-shock.

"Yeah."

"….Well…..to be completely honest with you….I'm not actually that mad…" You shrug. "Peeved, yes. But mad? Not really."

Tony tilted his head to send a wary glance toward you. You bit back a chuckle and gave him a reassuring smile. Slowly, the genius sat up normally and grabbed your hand.

"You're SURE you're not mad?" Tony asked, squeezing your hand slightly.

"Yes, Tony. I'm sure." You chuckle with an eye roll.

"Ok, good." Tony nodded in contentment. "So…shall we get started…?"

"Sure, I guess…?" You reply, eyebrows furrowing. "Though, I'm not exactly sure how…"

"Don't worry." Tony grinned and chuckled. "I've got this."

With that, he raised the hand he was holding to his mouth and kissed it sweetly. You blushed lightly at the act. However, your face heated further when the man before you gazed at you with a smile still gracing his lips.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, mischievous note to his tone.

"No." You replied evenly.

His lips met your wrist next.

"Are you nervous?" The billionaire asked again.

"Not in the least." You replied in the same tone as before.

Next, you felt lips touch your elbow.

"How about now? Nervous yet?"

"Nope."

This process continued in much the same pattern. Once Tony had reached your shoulder on the arm he's been giving the attention to, he had switched to the other one and given it the same treatment. Then he had played with your feet and legs for a while, making the two of you laugh hysterically for the five minutes in which that part of the touching took place. However, things quickly became romantic again.

"Nervous?" Tony asked, lips brushing your neck.

You stifled a gasp at the contact. Yep, he's Tony Stark alright; womanizing playboy who knows all the tricks.

"No." You managed to reply after ignoring your thoughts. What was the worst that could happen?

Said question was answered almost immediately.

Tony feathered kisses down your neck before nipping at the crook slightly. You softly yelped involuntarily at the feeling, hoping the man before you didn't just hear that.

"Soft spot eh?" The billionaire smirked against your neck.

Dammit. Curse him and his stupid ears that are trained on sexual noises; curse them both to hell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." You huff indignantly.

"Oh really?" Tony raised an eyebrow at you.

"Yes. ReaLLY!" You cried out as Tony bit the spot lightly and ran his tongue over the indents his teeth made.

"You're a bad liar when it comes to pleasure, [name]." Tony chuckled lowly.

"S-Shut up…." You breathed as you felt a chill run up your spine. Damn playboy.

"Nah, I still have a game to play with you remember?" Tony replied as his licked, nibbled and kissed his way back up your neck and across your jaw before stopping at your ear.

"Now, are you nervous?" He hummed into your ear.

A shiver racked your body at the sensation, and you were sure that just gave the narcissist an ego boost he didn't need. But you couldn't help it. As much as you hated to admit it, there was something undeniably sexy about the way Tony was handling this. Every touch was calculated and precise in the way he treated you like one of the many technological devices he had build, and it was driving you up the wall.

You knew the answer to his question loud and clear, it was over. You were a trembling mess because of him, and the both of you knew it. But you were just as stubborn, if not more, as he was. You would NOT let yourself be beaten just like that.

"No." You finally breathed out, trying to steel your nerves.

Tony seemed to be shocked by this response, because he backed off a bit to look in your eyes.

"….You sure….?" He whispered, brow furrowing.

"Yes." You huffed, face red. "I'm sure."

"…If you say so…" Tony replied, gaze softening.

You tried to prepare yourself for whatever else he could possibly throw at you. However, never in your wildest dreams did you think he would do this. Your eyes went wide as every preparation you had made was thrown out the window in place of shock as you felt something touch your mouth.

Or to be more exact, your lips. It took you a second to recognize what was touching your lips. They were another pair of lips.

Specifically Tony's. Tony's lips were touching your own. Your lips were touching Tony's. The two of your lips were now touching in this moment.

Welp. You didn't see that one coming. You felt your face heat up substantially at the prospect of what was happening. Tony Stark, the man every woman wanted to be seen with and held by, was currently kissing you.

Kissing was a thing you two were doing.

Tony Stark was kissing you and it took you a moment to fully register the fact that TONY STARK WAS KISSING YOU AND ERROR ERROR BRAIN NOT FUCTIONING SEND HELP.

All of twenty seconds passed of you sitting there frozen with shock before Tony pulled away and looked you in the eye.

"T-Tony, what…" You blinked slowly, reaching up to your lips with finger tips.

"Remember how I said I don't have rotten luck….?" Tony started.

"Uh….yeah….why?" You asked in staccato as your brain tried to re-set itself after overload.

"Well…I kind of…..drew the short stick on purpose." He replied bashfully.

"….What?" You stared at him blankly.

"I drew the short stick on purpose…It wasn't that hard honestly." Tony repeated, clearing his throat slightly.

"But…why?" You asked, furrowing you eyebrows in confusion.

"Because…I've wanted to do something like this with you for a while, [Name]." Tony shrugged. "I mean, you're one of the most fun people I know. I feel like I can really be myself around you."

"So…in other words…..you….like me…?" You glanced at him questioningly.

Tony's face darkened slightly with a blush. You looked on at the sight in awe as he coughed a bit while glancing around before looking back into your eyes.

"Well…yeah." He mumbled. "In fact….I like you a lot…..romantically I mean…"

To say disbelief was apparent on your features was an understatement. Your face at this moment was disbelief incarnate. How on Earth could he see anything worth liking in you? Sure the two of you got along, but that was just friendly banter….right? Yes, you may have had a SLIGHT infatuation with his for a week prior to the current circumstances….ok, slight was another understatement. You were somewhat smitten, though you would NEVER in your life admit that. Besides, it was foolish to believe you would ever have a chance with the billionaire.

Well, at least that's what you had thought. Now, as you sat watching him, the thought of your attraction to Tony being returned seemed nowhere near foolish. Maybe….dare you say it? Maybe….this would work.

"[Name]?" Tony raised his eyebrows as you cupped his cheek with your hands.

Before you realized what you were doing, the two of you were kissing again. This time more active, yet still chaste. Tony moved along with the rhythm you had set and slowly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. You were also up to mischief as you moved one hand down to rub at his collar. All that soon ended when you broke away, flushing and averting your gaze.

Tony stared at you for a long moment before gently lifting your chin to look at him.

"I take it you feel somewhat similar toward me?" He grinned.

"No shit, Sherlock." You rolled your eyes with a wry smile.

"Good to hear." Tony smiled before wrapping you up in an embrace. "Now, what did you say before about my rotten luck…?"

You laughed at that and hugged him tightly. He was one lucky son of a bitch, you'll admit that much.

…..

Extended Ending

…..

"So…are you Nervous?" Tony asked as he rested his head on top of yours.

"Tony." You warned. "Don't make me PROVE to you that you actually have rotten luck."

"Aw, I love you too babe." The billionaire smiled, burying his face in your hair.

This relationship would be interesting to say the least.

…

Extended Ending 2

…

"Told you he cheated when we drew straws, Cap." Bruce smirked at the Blond man below him by the door.

"Remind me to lecture him for that later." Steve sighed.

"Shhhh! I can't hear what's going on!" Clint hissed pressing his ear further into the wood.

"Guys, you should really stop snooping…" Peter murmured worriedly.

"Relax, what's the worst that could happen?" Wade smirked, pressing his own masked ear to the wood of the door.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Natasha rolled her eyes. She would find out about it later by pressuring you.

"Aw, don't say that Tasha." Clint frowned. "We're all just curious. It's not like we'll get caught or some-"

"I CAN HEAR YOU OUT THERE!" Your shout could be heard from behind the door. "ANYONE I FIND OUTSIDE THE DOOR WILL BE PUBLICLY CASTRATED!"

The men near the door launched themselves to the other side of the room in an instant. Maybe it would be better to stay out of it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thus the first chapter is done!

Tell me what you think guys! :)


	3. White

Captain America (Steve Rodgers) x Reader

You sat patiently as the others stood outside and decided your partner. It was somewhat peaceful, to be honest. You hadn't had much time to think freely lately, so getting to was a nice change of pace.

However, all things tend to come crashing down. You jumped slightly as the door knob jostled across the room.

What? You were in your own world for a while there. Who wouldn't jump?

Contemplations of these thoughts were interrupted as you took in the person before you -red face and all.

"Hey Steve." You smiled. "That's a good color for you."

"I'd like if you'd not tease me right now, [Name]." Steve sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Oh come on. It's just ME, Steve. I don't bite…..well, at least not much." You grinned.

"You're spending too much time with Tony." Steve deadpanned, blush gone.

"That I am, Cap. That I am." You chuckled.

"Well, so long as you know…" The super soldier shook his head as he sat next to you.

"Tony will be Tony. There's not much we can do to change him or his corruptive ways." You shook your head as well with a smile.

Steve chuckled at that lightly. You turned to say something else when you noticed a distance of about 3 feet between the two of you.

"Uh, any particular reason for the excess space Cap?" You raised an eyebrow.

"No, not at all." Steve answered robotically, visibly stiffening.

"…Steve? You ok?" You asked moving to slide closer. Steve stood quickly and stepped out of your reach.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He replied in a soldierly way.

"Ok. NOW you're worrying me." You stood. "What is it? You can trust me you know."

"Nothing's wrong." Steve tensed as you came closer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Steve, you're overly tense." You sighed.

"Am not." Steve replied indignantly.

"Are too." You rolled your eyes.

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not."

"Will you quit acting like a child!?" You snapped.

"Wasn't my intention." Steve replied as a soldier.

"Steve, seriously." You crossed your arms. "What's wrong. I can't help if I don't know."

"It's really nothing…"He answered, standing ram-rod straight.

"Steve…" You placed both hands on him arm, causing him to jump slightly. "Please…"

You weren't usually one to beg, but he had you worried sick by now. What happened to the captain of sun and smiles you knew? He was always so welcoming and comforting to you, since the day you met. He was you shoulder to cry on, the one you went to with good news first, the best friend you never had…..or at least a close second to the only one you had known.

Steve was the only one who understood that pain best; because the two of you could have saved the friends you lost. You could have done it, but both of you failed to do so. It was a wound you both tried to heal for the other. And so far, it worked.

Though, it had a greater effect on you than you'd anticipated. The super soldier had worked his way into your heart almost immediately, but it had been undetectable to you. Now you couldn't imagine life without him. It scared you when you first realized the attraction- yes attraction- but now it made you feel closer to him. So his rejection of your advances hurt.

Steve seemed to recognize that hurt from the look in your eyes, because he himself got a pained look in his own eyes.

"…It's just…I…" Steve mumbled pathetically.

"It's ok…you can tell me…" You cooed, stroking him arm lightly.

"I…I don't think I'm comfortable touching you….down…there…." Steve blushed furiously.

"…wat?" You blinked uncomprehending.

"W-Well….I have to touch you THERE right? It's a rule…" Steve replied burying his face in hands.

"What? Who told you that?" You furrowed your brow.

"T-Tony…" Steve mumbled behind his hand shield.

"Tony." You repeated as Steve nodded. "Do me a favor."

"What?" Steve raised his head curiously.

"Remind me to kill Tony when this is all over." You glared at the door.

"Ok, but why?" Steve asked with furrowed eyebrows of confusion.

"Because he lied to you about the rules, Steve." You looked him dead in the eye. "You DON'T have to touch me there."

For several moments, the two of you stared at each other. Neither of you blinked as Steve processed the information you had given him. As quickly as it started, silence ended.

"You're going to kill him later, right?" Steve asked calmly.

"Yup." You replied in a similar tone.

"When you go, take me with you." Steve hissed, evil aura emanating from him.

"Deal." You smirked, glancing toward the door.

-Meanwhile, Tony doubled over with a sneeze outside.-

"So, since we've settled that, what now?" Steve asked scratching his head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're being monitored; so I guess we play the game?" You shrug.

"WHAT!?" Steve jumped. "HOW!?"

"Oh my god, relax would you?" You groan. "I wasn't finished."

"….Sorry." Steve blushed.

"Anyway, we'll have to play. I don't think Tony will let us out otherwise." You sigh. "So, my thinking is that I touch YOU."

"Will that work?" Steve cocked his head to the side. "I thought _I_ had to touch you."

"The game goes either way, Steve." You laugh. "It doesn't matter who goes first."

"Oh." Steve nodded. "Ok. Lay it on me."

You had to bite your lip to keep from making a 'that's-what-she-said' joke while walking over to him. That did nothing to hide your smile though. Steve noticed, bu dismissed it as you put one hand on his shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" You asked.

"No." Steve smiled at you.

You placed your hand on his elbow.

"Nervous?"

"Not really."

You lowered your hand to touch his.

"What about now?" You teased. "Do my lewd actions make you nervous?"

"As lewd as they are, no nervousness at all." Steve laughed.

You continued to touch him like that all over- his head, face, knees (You made him sit when you got to the legs), feet, toes, etc. But there was a limit to innocent places to touch. You had thought of every body part that wouldn't seem weird, but still ran out. Now all that was left were his…intimate areas. Hesitantly, you reached out and rested a hand on Steve's collar bone. He jumped.

"Are you nervous?" You whispered, looking at the floor.

"No." He breathed.

You shifted you hand to his chiseled chest.

"Nervous?" You glanced at him with a red face in order to gauge his reaction.

"Nope." Steve smiled at you slightly.

Your hand rested on his abs next. (Sweet Mary mother of god, that serum did wonders.)

"N-Nervous?" You looked him in the eye, blush growing redder.

"Not in the least." Steve whispered to you.

You felt your hand land on Steve's thigh.

"Are you nervous?" You flushed brightly.

"No." Steve smirked.

Looking down, you realized there was only one place left to touch. And it was…

Oh hell no.

"Steve?" You stated.

"Yes?"

"Are you SURE you're not nervous?"

"Yup."

"Well…._I_ am." You deadpanned. "I am NOT touching you there."

You retracted your hand and started to pull away…only to have Steve grab your wrist. You looked up at him curiously.

Steve smiled down at you and placed a hand on the side of your face. Slowly, he pulled you to sit on his lap and looked into your eyes.

"There was one place you didn't touch." The super soldier murmured, leaning closer slowly.

"Oh really?" You breathed.

"Yep." Steve whispered. "You missed right here."

The small gap between you was closed instantly. At first, you expected to fight back; but that was pushed from your thoughts as you kissed Steve just as fervently as he kissed you. It felt so right, like nothing could go wrong. And it made you know the exact reason why you loved him.

Yes, love. That old idea that everyone dreams of, but not all find. You were just one of the lucky ones.

The moment ended too soon for your tastes, but you smiled nonetheless.

"So…" Steve chuckled. "I love you. I love you a lot…if that wasn't obvious."

Your smile widened and you hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

Maybe this game wasn't so bad after all.

Extended Ending

"So, would touching there count as fondue or something else?" Steve asked innocently.

"Oh Steve." You sighed. "Whatever will I do with you?"

And so began your quest to save Steve from naivety.

Extended Ending 2

"What do you think is happening in there?" Peter asked looking at his watch. It wasn't supposed to take this long, was it?

"Cap probably lulled her to sleep with his prudish ways." Wade smirked.

"Or maybe he lulled her to sleep from something ELSE." Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do tell." Clint leaned forward. "I'm curious about what you whispered to Steve before pushing him in the room."

"Oh, nothing much." Tony smirked. "Just that one of the rules was to pleasure her down there."

"Oh, you bad man." Clint smirked himself. "How could you lie to him so?"

"That's exactly what we're wondering." Your voice sounded behind them.

Tony turned around slowly to be greeted by a glare from Steve and your 'business' face. Oh. This won't end well.

"Should I start running?" Tony asked.

"It would be a wise move, yes." You replied.

"Then wise I shall be." Tony nodded before bolting away.

The two of you were quick to follow.


	4. Emerald

Loki x Reader

You sat calmly and stared at the door in front of you. Every muscled in your body was tense as you ran through a list in your head. Anyone could end up in the room with you, and each had a one in ten chance. So which would it be?

As it stood, the scale was from Tony-level to Steve-level by means of who would jump at the opportunity to touch, and who would shy away from it. The only outlier would possibly be Bruce, but you didn't dwell on it. If anything, you were hoping for a mid-spectrum partner; even though an outlyish one would be interesting.

"So, you're the type of midgardian that uses their head. A rare find in this world full of oafs." A voice mused by the door.

You head snapped toward the voice. A man stood leaning against the door; black hair slicked back and startling blue-green eyes boring into yours. You recognized him instantly.

"Loki…" You breathed, tensing more.

He noticed the action and smirked.

"Nervous are you?" Loki chuckled.

"Well, seeing as how you destroyed my city and nearly killed two of my friends, I'm apprehensive to be alone with you." You rolled your eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Loki frowned. The lack of anger or panic in your actions confused him.

"Are you not going to call your friends or try and escape the room?" He asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" You deadpanned, earning a shocked look in return. "I'm fully confident in my ability to hold my own against you. Plus, is there even a point to escaping when you're by the only exit? Besides, I've always wondered what goes on in that head of yours."

Loki blinked at you and opened his mouth to reply, but only managed to move his mouth without making a sound. You had dumbfounded him. A mere midguardian had dumbfounded the God of Mischief himself. It was a factor that piqued Loki's interest of you further.

"You're one strange midgardian…" Loki mumbled as he came closer to you.

"Thank you." You responded, shifting over so he could sit.

"…Most wouldn't take that as a compliment…" Loki gave you an odd look as he sat.

"Society's view of 'normal' is stupid and limiting." You huffed. "I'd rather be strange by normal standards than a mindless drone society deems appropriate to fit the term."

"Again, you're a strange one." Loki smiled slightly while shaking his head.

"Says the so-called god of mischief." You nudged him.

"Touché." Loki chuckled, nudging back.

You weren't sure why you were so comfortable around him. He was the one who tried to take over the world, the one who killed hundreds of citizens, the one that nearly killed Clint and Tony and definitely killed Phil; yet you were sitting there grinning at him like he was an old friend. And it felt perfectly natural to do so.

Loki had similar thoughts as he interacted with you. You were honestly open to new opinions, which was refreshing to say the least. Plus, you seemed to think more abstractly than others; further piquing the interest he held for you.

"You know, I do not understand how you can be so calm right now." Loki admitted.

"To be honest, neither do I." You shrug. "I mean, you're supposedly a psychopath; but here you are, talking to me as if we were old friends."

"Yes, it does feel that way doesn't it?" Loki laughed.

"So, tell me, out of any of the Avengers to appear before, why me?" You asked raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"Well, firstly you were the only one who was alone." Loki shrugged. Ah, of course he would choose you based on that. "Secondly, you seemed the most tolerable. Speaking of, why _are_ you alone in here?"

"Oh, I was sent in here because we're playing a game. The others were trying to decide my partner." You explained.

"Hmmm and how long have you waited?" Loki asked furrowing his brows.

"About thirty minutes, now that I think about it." You replied whilst looking at the ceiling. "Tony probably broke out the alcohol when they failed to make a decision."

"So in other words, they forgot about you." Loki surmised.

"It's highly likely, yes." You nodded.

"Then tell me this game. There's no need for you not to play because of them." Loki stated bluntly, looking you straight in the eye.

"Huh!?" You blushed slightly. " Are you sure!?"

"Quite." Loki nods to you.

You flushed as you thought of the prospect of playing with Loki. For some reason, playing with him was more embarrassing than playing with one of the people outside.

"I don't think you should so readily agree when you don't know the rules…." You murmur.

"All the more reason for you to explain." Loki brushed off the comment.

And so you described what the game entailed to him. At first you expected Loki to jump up and withdraw his promise, but were surprised to see him calmly processing the information you provided.

"Midgardians have strange means of fun." He stated after you finished speaking.

"Well, usually this is a pretty intimate game. Tony probably just thought he could get a laugh from watching others deal with extremely awkward scenarios." You sighed.

"And you continuously seek his companionship because…?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"He means well." You smiled. "He just has his own way of showing it."

"To me it seems he enjoys the pain of others…" Loki mumbled.

"Maybe." You chuckled. "But I enjoy his company. I plan to stick around him for awhile longer."

"Such a big heart; He doesn't deserve the honor." Loki mused.

"Thank you…" You felt your face warm up, ultimately choosing to ignore the second part of his statement.

"So, shall I start? Or do you wish to?" Loki grinned.

"Wait, you STILL want to play?" You blinked, slack jawed.

"Of course." Loki's grin grew.

"O-Oh…" You flushed. "Ok then…"

"Then, shall we?" Loki moved closer to you.

"Yes…?" You replied.

"Excellent." Loki smiled.

A weight on you knee drew your attention to your legs. A hand rested on it gently.

"Nervous?" Loki smirked, a new light glinting in his eyes.

"No…" You responded still looking at your knee.

The hand moved North across your leg and fell to rest on your thigh.

"Nervous?" Loki moved closer.

"No." You steeled your nerves, looking up.

Again, the hand moved northward. It now rested on your hip.

"Nervous at all?" Loki whispered into your ear.

"Not. At. All." You held back a shiver of arousal. This man would not win you that easily, if at all.

However, you couldn't manage to hold back a gasp when his lips met your neck.

"Nervous yet, darling?" Loki asked into your neck, nibbling lightly for effect.

"N-No. I'm not nervous." You replied clenching your fists.

Loki smirked and pulled you into his lap before launching into a full-scale attack of your neck. It was taking everything you had from moaning in ecstasy. The man could use his mouth for more than just words, that was for sure.

This process continued for awhile, with Loki asking the question at times in between. His hands were up to their own plan as one rubbed along your hip bone and the other trailed up and down your curves. Still, you did not admit weakness. You only mad a sound when he asked a question and spent the rest of your time biting your lip.

"So stubborn." Loki kissed your jaw.

"Deal with it." You snapped.

"And feisty." He kissed your cheek. "I like it."

You huffed and turned away.

"Yeah right." You grumbled.

"I mean it, you know." Loki cooed, turning you to face him again.

"Why would you possibly like me?" You raised an eyebrow. "Midgardian that's with the Avengers, remember?"

"Yes, but an interesting midgardian no matter the affiliation." Loki smiled at you.

"Still didn't answer my question, buddy." You scoffed.

Loki chuckled and pulled you closer. He rested his cheek on top of your head and let out a sigh.

"…I like you because you're the first person who didn't isolate me when we first met. You actually TRIED just talking to me normally…it was…nice." Loki hummed. "Besides that, you're quite breathtaking. A better question would be: why WOULDN'T I be entranced by you?"

"Don't lie to me." You flushed. "I'm nothing special."

"To me you are." Loki stated simply. "That's all that should matter."

"Oh yeah?" You rolled your eyes. "Prove it."

"With pleasure." Loki replied lifting your face toward his.

He wasted no time before kissing you passionately. However, there wasn't any roughness behind the act; it was amazingly gentle. You were shocked at first, but once you felt the underlying tone of the kiss you melted into it quickly.

Loki truly meant what he said. And it reflected beautifully in his eyes when you pulled away from each other. A smile lit your face as you embraced the god in front of you tightly.

"Guess what?" You stated mischievously.

"What?" Loki raised his brows.

"I like you too." You nuzzled his neck.

"Good to know." Loki laughed before kissing you again.

The man truly was skillful with his mouth. ~3

Extended Ending

"So…Are you nervous?" Loki asked breaking away again.

"No." You sighed. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

The trickster happily obliged.

Extended Ending 2

"[Name]!" Steve cried, bursting through the door. "I'm so sorry! We forgot about you!"

You broke away from Loki to stare at Steve horror-struck. An awkward silence fell between the three of you as Steve tried to analyze what he was seeing before him. In the silence, you began to search for something to say. However, Loki beat you to it.

"Well darling, it appears our time has been cut short." Loki sighed.

"Yeah. It does appear that way…" You chuckled sadly.

"Do not fret, I will return." Loki stated, kissing your forehead.

In the door way, Steve fainted. The scene before him being too much for him to handle. This was lost on the two of you, however, as you quickly became lovey-dovey again.

Crack Ending

Just as the two of you were about to get back into you previously intimate state, Tom Hiddleston ran into the room.

"You two make a cute couple." He smiled. "I wish you the best."

With that, he dashed out of your sight. The two of you just blinked.

"What?" You both asked in unison to no one in particular.


	5. Blue

Spider-man (Peter Parker) x Reader

You looked at the door calmly as a raging clusterfuck of emotion ran beneath your mask. It was hard to sit in suspense as the others decided your fate. You smirked as you thought about the unlucky soul that would end up stuck with you. Tony was probably scaring them shitless now.

A sigh erupted your lips at the thought. The billionaire could be such a handful to deal with. You wondered briefly about ways to change Tony's bad personality for the better, but quickly gave the thought up in grim acceptance of the facts. Dropping your head, another sigh escaped you as you rubbed your neck.

That action stopped when you heard someone clear their throat by the door. Glancing up at the sound, you found none other than Peter parker standing before you uncomfortably.

"I take it Tony rigged the draw?" You speculated after decoding his facial expression.

"Most likely, but there's no concrete evidence to prove it." Peter sighed walking up and sitting next to you.

"Sorry." You sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Peter half-grinned. "I'll just ask Jarvis for security footage later."

"Nerd." You giggled.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Peter chuckled.

"Rude, Peter. Rude." You scoffed good-naturedly.

"I'm hurt." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok." You smiled. "Truce?"

"Truce." Peter nodded.

"Now that that's settled, I guess we play?" You pondered aloud.

"Yeah…play…" Peter shifted slightly.

"You ok, spidey?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…No…I'm not entirely sure…" Peter replied scratching his head.

"I don't bite dude." You frowned.

"It's not that." Peter sighed deply. "I just…it's…I can't…"

"You can't…what?" You asked, even though you pretty much knew what the issue was.

"Look, I've got nothing against you personally." Peter rubbed his temples. "I'm just not entirely confident in my ability to…address…specific areas…"

"In other words, you're shy." You surmised.

"No, I'm uncomfortable." Peter grumbled.

"Shy!" You sang.

"Uncomfortable!" Peter sang back.

"Dork." You deadpanned.

"Jerk." Peter mirrored your tone.

The two of you stared at each other in an unimpressed manner for a while; neither of you yielding. However, the two of you were soon grinning and laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Any particular reason for the hesitance, shy-boy?" You giggled.

"It's complicated." Peter breathed, trying to catch his breath after laughing.

"Well, we've got time." You motioned for him to continue.

"It's just…you're one of my best friends [Name]…I don't want to do anything that would endanger our friendship…" Peter blushed, staring at the floor.

You felt your eyes widen at that prospect. Did you really mean that much to him? It was a touching realization to say the least.

"Wow…" You murmured.

"What?" Peter asked, tilting his head curiously.

"You're adorable." You stated in awe.

"Wha-!?" Peter jumped in surprise, blush reddening. "I am not!"

"Your actions say otherwise." You grinned. "Pete, you're too cute."

"No I'm not!" Peter whined, flushing furiously.

"You're an adorable baby angel." You smiled, blushing a bit yourself.

"[Name]!" Peter cried, blushing more.

"I don't see what the problem is." You shrugged. "I'm just stating the facts."

"I'm not the cute one here!" Peter cried exasperated. "You are!"

You froze at that. Did…he just…call you cute…? A full blush covered your face as the fact that, yes, he did in fact call you cute registered in your mind. Peter, who seemed to just realize it himself, was a color that would make tomatoes jealous.

"Did…did you mean that?" You asked still slightly shocked.

"No! I mean yes!" Peter responded, extremely nervous.

"So…you do…?" You furrowed your brows in confusion.

"Ok, let me be frank with you here." Peter sighed, shoulders slumping. "You're one of the cutest girls I've ever met. It feels kind of awkward to touch you when I think of you in that way…you know?"

"Really?" Your blush darkened.

"Yes. Really." Peter covered his face in embarrassment.

You were floored. Peter honestly thought you were cute. It was beyond flattering, seeing as how you'd always had a bit of a crush on the web-slinger. You just assumed he'd never give you the time of day because…thought of that factor brought to mind another person.

"What…what about Gwen?" You murmured, trying not to sound pathetic. It would hurt when he passed that fact off for a friendly offering. But hey, Gwen could make him happy, right?

"Gwen ended up just being a friend." Peter sighed, as if he could read your thoughts. "It's true I did like her for a while, but…"

"….But…?" You gave him a curious look.

"…But, I found someone I like more…" Peter mumbled, avoiding eye contact with you.

You were hugging him in the next instant. A huge grin covered your face as a giddy feeling spread throughout your body. He really was too cute.

"You're so sweet." You giggled, due to the giddiness.

"Not that hard when it's about you." Peter smiled, hugging back.

It took everything you had not to let out a squeal of delight, though you really wanted to. Sure, the line was extremely dorky and cheesy, but it only made your current emotions grow larger.

"Oh ho, look at Casanova here." You somehow managed to sassily tease.

"You know it." Peter laughed.

"…By the way Pete…" You smirked.

"What?" Peter asked, his tone suggesting he was raising an eyebrow.

"You're touching me." You giggled into his ear.

Peter went scarlet when he registered that factor. You merely laughed at him, and clung more.

"You _can_ touch me platonically like this, Peter." You grinned cheekily.

"You sure?" Peter wondered, tone miraculously calm.

"Positive." You rolled your eyes, pulling away a bit to face him. "The rules allow for boundaries to be set dude."

"Oh…" Peter flushed, looking downward.

"I'm not berating you; I'm simply stating the rules!" You panicked slightly. "We can set boundaries wherever you're comfortable!"

"No, I got that." Peter reassured you. "It's just…embarrassing how I was acting earlier…"

"Peter, it's really fine." You smiled rubbing his shoulder. "Honest mistake."

"…Ok…and thanks." Peter nuzzled you cheek.

The two of you remained hugging like how you had been since you initiated it for a while. It was nice, but Peter had soon had enough -it seemed- and pulled you into his lap. The act was a bit surprising to be honest.

"…Just thought it'd be more comfortable this way." Peter mumbled.

"It's fine." You smiled, kissing his cheek.

Peter blushed a shade of red you hadn't thought was a possible shade you could blush. However, he managed to do it; eliciting a giggle from you.

"Are you nervous?" You asked playfully.

"No." Peter managed after his blush lessened. Quickly his kissed your cheek. "Are you?"

Now it was your turn to blush; though your shade of red was a normal one.

"Nope." You replied, face feeling warm.

Peter smiled and pulled you closer to him, lifting your head to look into your [e/c] eyes. He bit his lip a bit and rested his forehead against yours.

"Are you nervous?" Peter whispered.

"No…" You replied, getting lost in the brown eyes gazing at you.

The next thing you knew, something warm and firm pressed against your lips as Peter's brown eyes closed. You quickly responded in kind and wrapped your arms around his neck once you fully realized what was happening. The kiss was gentle and sweet, if not a little clumsy. However, both of you quickly found a pace you were comfortable with and move your lips in sync with it.

The last thing you expected was for Peter to lick your lips slightly. But he did, and you froze for a second before opening slightly. Boldly, Peter slipped his tongue into your mouth and deepened the kiss.

Well, it was a bit unexpected, but you liked it. Bold Peter is a good peter.

Gently, you ran your fingers through his messy brown hair as you kissed him back. It was actually surprisingly smooth and soft, despite the spiky appearance. Pater's hands soon found their place as well; one resting at the crook of your neck and one rubbing your hip lightly. It was different, but enticingly addicting and pleasurable.

Finally, the need for oxygen caused you to both to break away; blushes staining your cheeks. Peter looked away shyly, but you regained his attention by wrapping him in another hug.

Yep, this was definitely a better idea than Truth or Dare.

Extended Ending

"…Are you nervous?" Peter mumbled, tightening his grip on you during the hug.

"For god's sake, Pete." You chuckle-sighed. "Forget the game."

Peter stuttered out a response in embarrassment. He really was adorkable.

Extended Ending 2

You sighed at his rambling and quietly kissed his jaw; effectively shutting Peter up. He looked down at you for a moment before launching into full-scale make-out mode. You smiled into the kiss and returned the gesture at full force.

Ah yes; Bold Peter really is a good Peter. The best Peter is him.

While you were distracted by that fact, you failed to notice gravity shift. It was only when you felt your toes going numb that you realized you were upside down. Hanging from the ceiling. With Peter. Making out.

For some reason, you had absolutely no problem with this. Therefore blatantly ignoring the numbness in your legs and continuing with the face connecting. Fate however seemed to have other plans.

"Spidey…?" An oh-so-familiar voice called from below you two.

Begrudgingly, the two of you broke away to glare at the intruder…only to see the heartbroken expression on Wade's face. It pulled at both your heartstrings, but just mostly confused you. As if in answer to that, Wade began to speak.

"Spidey! How could you!?" Wade cried horror stricken.

"Uh, how could I….what?" Peter asked, blatantly confused.

"How could you cheat on me!?" Wade yelled at the top of his lungs. "I thought what we had was SPECIAL! I thought we were in the yaois together!"

This effectively caused Peter to lose his concentration; sending the two of you crashing onto the bed beneath you. The way you two had come to rest was the interesting bit however. Peter was above you with his hands on either side of your head, and knees on either side of your thighs; it was…awkwardly embarrassing.

"Oh I see how it is!" Wade huffed. "Take her right here why don't you, dirty stud!"

You flushed a deep shade of crimson when you thought of that image. It was suddenly very hot in the room…

"WADE!" Peter shouted, face entirely red. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"

"How dare you!" Wade cried dramatically. "After everything we've been through, you think you can toss me aside!? NO! It is I who will toss YOU to the side! Now I'm leaving! In a HUFF!"

Wade turned tail and walked out with a shake in his hips, causing you to laugh and Peter to sigh.

"We should probably go and stop him from spreading rumors…" Peter grumbled, annoyed to have been interrupted.

"Yeah…" You sighed. "….Hey, Peter…"

"Hm?" Peter sat back and slipped off the bed.

"We can continue later tonight…if you'd like…" You sat up and fidgeted.

"Oh we're definitely continuing." Peter stated firmly causing your head to whip up in shock. "My room. After they all head to bed."

You quickly nodded and jumped off the bed to grab his hand. You shivered in excitement as images of what tonight could become ran through your head.

Bold Peter truly was the best Peter.

Extended ending 3

"That's my boy." Tony beamed at the monitor.

"Way to go, Spidey." Clint nodded in approval with a grin.

"Tony…" Steve's warning tone cut through the merriment.

"What!?" Tony cried, exasperated. "Weren't YOU a bit curious!?"

"Not enough to warrant patching the security feed for us to watch!" Steve growled. This argument had gone on long enough.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" An angered shout came from behind them.

Turning, Steve and Tony took notice of an anger flushed Peter gripping the hand of one [Name] in the guest room doorway.

"Uh…Hey Peter…" Tony tried the charming approach.

"You hacked our room's security cam!?" Peter growled, giving Tony a death glare.

"That…is an excellent question that you'll have to catch me to find the answer to." Tony replied coolly before booking it out of the room.

Peter was hot on his tail not a second after, leaving you laughing at the spectacle.

Never a dull moment when you were with the Avengers, that was for sure.


	6. Purple

Hawkeye (Clint Barton) x Reader

You were expecting to wait forever before your partner came in, but surprisingly they arrived moments after you sat.

However, the method in which your partner arrived was unexpected. After all, crashing through an air vent is a flashy way to announce your presence.

If you weren't so startled, you would be wondering why they were up there in the first place. But those thoughts proved to be unnecessary once you realized who was lying groaning on the floor.

"Ow." Clint moaned, winded from hitting the ground.

"Seriously Clint? You couldn't use the door?" You smirked down at him, sending wary side glances at the hole in the ceiling.

"Pfft, doors." Clint scoffed, standing slowly. "Way too mainstream."

"Look out! We got ourselves a badass hipster here!" You teased.

"Of course, gurl." Clint grinned, talking with a valley girl accent. "I'm, like, totally fab."

"Guuuuuuuuuurl." You giggled. "You be trippin. **I'm** the most fabulous one in this room, mmmkay?"

"Oh no you didn't!" Clint gave an appalled look.

"Yes, I did." You snapped your fingers in a Z to complete the statement.

"Oh. My god. This bitch be cray." Clint raised an eyebrow and stuck his hip out sassily. "Gurl, don't make me come over there and whoop yo ass."

"It's at times like these a sassy gay friend is needed." You chuckled.

"What are you doing!? What, what, what ARE you doing!?" Clint cried, mimicking the voice and the actions perfectly.

You honestly couldn't help it. Laughter erupted from you as he began to strut around the room commenting about the décor and advertizing Mio. You weren't sure when, but sometime during the laughing fit you had fallen over on your side and began rolling around like an idiot.

"She's a stupid bitch." Clint sighed when he noticed, flipping his imaginary sparkly pink scarf over his shoulder.

"Stop…" You gasped between laughs. "Please…stop…"

Clint grinned and sat down on the floor as you caught your breath. When your breathing was finally somewhat steady again, you looked over at him.

"Dude, how do?" You giggled.

"The power." Clint replied, straight-faced.

"Power?" You asked sitting up. Clint nodded.

"Yup. The power…of sass." He responded striking a pose.

You doubled over in laughter again at the display. This man would be the death of you. The awkward, laughter induced death of you.

"Stop…my stomach hurts…oh my god." You managed to state between laughing fits.

"Glad to be of assistance with that." Clint grinned.

"Bitch." You gasped.

"Jerk." Clint smirked.

"No stop. Das gay." You smiled, finally in control of your breathing…again.

"Totally gay." Clint nodded in agreement.

"So, mind telling me WHY you were in the vents?" You asked without thinking, mentally facepalming yourself once you realized what you asked.

"Well, I saw the vent, and I had this irresistible urge to lay in it." Clint stated in a gruff voice.

"No Metal Gear Solid references please." You moaned.

"Fine." Clint pouted slightly. "Ruin my fun."

"I think I've almost killed myself laughing enough for one day, Barton." You deadpanned trying to hide a smile.

"Ok, ok. I'll admit I went a little too far." Clint sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"A little?" You raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"You get what I mean." Clint huffed, causing you to giggle a bit.

"So, what now?" You asked lying back and patting the spot next to you. Clint quickly filled the empty space.

"…What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, though it's probably not official, you're basically my partner now; if we're speaking in literal terms." You smirked. "Tony really needs to phrase his sentences better."

"Yeah, he does." Clint mirrored you smirk. "Well then, I'm your partner then…any ideas?"

"Why do you think I asked you?" You chuckled.

"Hmmmm…well, personally I'd like to get back in the vent…" Clint responded thoughtfully.

'Of course.' You thought, a small smirk tugging at your lips.

"…Wanna join me?" Clint glanced at you.

"Up in…the vent?" You questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Clint nodded. "Up for it?"

"…I guess so." You mulled it over. "It's better than sitting here doing nothing."

"Awesome." Clint rose grabbing your hand. "You go in first. Here, I'll give you a boost."

You raised an eyebrow as Clint cupped his hands together in prep for you to step on. You sighed with a smile and simply jumped up on a dresser and pulled yourself up, looking down at him smugly. Clint merely grinned and followed your lead, landing on top of you once he pulled himself into the vent. You blinked at him.

"Well then…hello there…" You stated calmly, eye to eye with the Avenger above you.

"Hi." Clint replied, smirking. "Nervous?"

"No, why would I be nervous?" You asked, puzzled. "I was just pointing out how close- why are you touching my thigh?"

"Well…you did say I was your partner, right?" Clint stated nonchalantly. "Might as well play."

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you're right…even if it's a cheeky conclusion to make."

"Cheeky?" Clint moved his hand to your hip, leaning closer. "I'll take cheeky."

You grinned as the space between your faces disappeared. If you said you had never thought about kissing Clint, you'd be lying. Such thoughts had been flitting through your head since you two had become close. It was hard for them not to, seeing as how the SHEILD agent was dead sexy. If anything, NOT having those thoughts made you unnatural…or Tony. But what did he matter anyway?

The movement of the hand on your side brought your attention back to the man before you. You were gently kissing him back, but it appeared he wanted more intimacy.

"Nervous?" Clint asked breaking the kiss and moving to your jaw.

"No." you replied, a smile still on your face.

"How about now?" Clint nuzzled your neck with his lips.

"Nope." You giggled; the sensation ticklish.

"Looks like I've got to step it up then." Clint grinned against your skin before biting down on a soft spot.

You gasped at the contact and groaned at the feeling it caused to rush through you. Didn't expect that. You also didn't expect the bulge in Clint's pants to be there, but there it was. You found it when you rubbed your thigh against that specific area by accident. But the groan he let out when you made contact was enough to make you not regret it. At all.

You didn't regret it so much, you would have shouted YOLO in response to any internal concerns. Which is why you continued to apply pressure with your leg.

"Mmm, someone's frisky…" Clint groaned at the pressure.

"Problem?" You smirked.

"None. None at all." Clint chuckled, rubbing your side a bit harder.

You bit down a moan as he began to massage your chest. The small space was heating up rapidly as your battle of wills continued. You were all but a panting, moaning pile of mush by now, and Clint seemed to know it.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He whispered into your ear, prompting a shiver to rack your body.

"Y-Yes." You replied, pretty much undone by him now.

"You want more, don't you?" Clint whispered smugly as he pressed himself closer to you.

"Oh, god yes." You said as you let out a breathy groan.

"Good; cause I do too." Clint smiled, kissing you again; but this time felt different.

He wasn't rushed or overly passionate when he kissed you this time. His lips simply melded with yours in a predetermined pattern gently; like he were afraid he would break you with too much force.

At first if confused you, but a wave of realization washed over you when he pulled away and smiled down at you.

"I love you [Name]." Clint murmured, smiling.

"Y-You what?" You gawked, dumbfounded.

"I. Love. You." Clint repeated, grinning.

You were floored. Not only did the man you were attracted to kiss you, but he just admitted to having feelings for you. It was mind boggling to say the least. You HAD to be dreaming…

Pinching yourself suddenly, earning a raised eyebrow from Clint as you hissed in pain. This was real. This was happening in real life and he was being completely honest with you.

To say you could not was an understatement.

"…What?" You managed to squeak dumbly as your brain overloaded itself.

"[Name], I'm in love with you." Clint repeated, the complete incarnation of patience.

"But…why?" You asked still trying to wrap your mind around this.

"Why not?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "You're smart, sassy, a great fighter, adventurous, kind, pretty; you're amazing [Name], what's not to love?"

You flushed at that. No one had ever said that, at least to your face. It was…nice to hear it up front. Smiling, you touched your forehead to his and closed your eyes.

"Thanks." You giggled. "I love you too."

Clint shifted after you said that, causing you to open your eyes. He looked shocked, but happy.

"What?" He grinned, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"I. Love. You." You mimicked his tone from earlier.

"Good." Clint said, kissing your forehead sweetly. "We're on the same page then."

You laughed; silently beginning to see the appeal of air vents.

XXXXXXXXXX

Extended Ending

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, wanna go exploring?" Clint asked, glancing out into the darkness of the vent way behind you.

"In…the vents?" You quirked a brow.

"Yeah, in the vents." Clint sighed in mock exasperation. "Or are you too…_nervous_?"

"Shut it, Barton." You huffed in response to his shit-eating grin.

Air vents were losing their appeal quickly.

* * *

Guess who's back bechez!

It's been a long time since the last update, but there are several reasons for this. The main one is writers block. It almost killed the series.

BUT after a short hiatus from this series, I have returned to writing it. I plan to try and finish it this summer.

In other news, I'VE GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! :D Therefore, off to college I go! Where my projects will go from there depends entirely on the schedule I will soon be living. Fear not, I will not let this page die. But I may end up taking a break from fan fiction and start working on personal ideas that have been plaguing my mind for a large sum of time.

Anyway, just a brief update for you all! And Clint doesn't get a second extended ending because he's cool like that. (I didn't know what to write for the second one, so sue me. *shrugs*)

Enjoy! The next part is on it's way!


End file.
